Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by Michael'sChamber
Summary: Spencer is in trouble and the team is on their way, but will they be there on time? M rated for obvious reasons, Dom!Morgan x Sub!Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I wrote this story while listening to Beyonce - Irreplaceable. She makes a strong statement in every song she sings, conveying the message and its emotion flawlessly. Seriously, Queen B for life.

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between two men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Parings** : Spencer Reid x Derek Morgan

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You (1)**

Spencer was trying everything in his powers not to hyperventilate. He had been stuck in the unsubs basement for over 72 hours and he was not liking it one bit.

His captors name was Nicolas Green, 48 year old male and with a current fascination directed towards the young doctor.

Spencer remembered the first time he'd noticed that something was off but foolishly enough he had refrained from voicing his concerns. They had been hunting down said unsub for a month but every time they would pick up a trail it ended abruptly. Reid had been frustrated to say the least, just like the rest of the team, but it seemed that Morgan selected to voice his opinion rather loudly and ..physically.

Reid had been legitimately scared for his safety when Morgan had slammed his fist down his desk, commanding him to use 'that big brain of yours' as he so kindly put it. Reid had been hurt by that comment, not only because he'd been working non-stop for weeks; re-reading files and pushing his limits to prevent another victim - they all had sacrificed their personal comforts for the sake of the case - the thing that had hurt the most was how Morgans behaviour towards him had changed. He had become snippy, interrupting his speeches and acted annoyed with him; and it frightened Reid.

It was as if he had been the human punching bag for his best friend. The day before his abrupt abduction Morgan had even shouted at him to shut up. That comment, those two words had made more hurt then any bullet, knife or beating he'd ever endured.

The victimology had matched the young doctor to a T so he'd been subtly ordered to stay insight but at that moment he hadn't cared. He had walked out of the BAU facility, making his way to his favourite coffee shop - located two blokes away. Unfortunately for Reid it had also been the unsubs current 'hiding spot'. Of course, due to the hurt, Reid had been oblivious to his surroundings at that time and walked in to what seemed to be his death bed.

But back to the unsub..

Nicolas was known for his.. romantic display of affection before raping, torturing and killing his victims. It seemed that Reid had been an exception due to his attempts of escape. Nicolas had told him that he would soon learn his place after some 'punishments' which regrettably wasn't in Reid's favour.

Some belt lashes, fists flying onto his thin frame and cramped windpipe later left him exhausted enough to pass out. And so it went on for the next two days after being asked if he'd learnt his place. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate and needed to get hold of a phone or something connected to the outside world with only one chance to spare.

''Oh my sweetness, look at you.. tsk tsk.. covered in bruises and dirt, we don't want that anymore do we?'' Nicolas asked slowly as he entered the basement, step by step making Reid cringe in disgust.

''N-no.'' Reid croaked forward due to his throat being parched and lack of use.

''That's very good my little treasure..'' The unsub hissed out in pleasure as he stroked Spencer's face, eyes filled with lust and longing. Spencer knew that he needed to act submissive to buy himself time, so he leaned in to the touch despite feeling revolted by every second that past by. Nicolas looked surprised at the display of complying but strangely pleased at the same time.

''I see you've learnt your place.. Very good, I don't want to hurt you unless I have to love.'' Nicolas coo'ed as if he himself believed it, Reid knew that as soon as the sun set he was as good as dead.

''Would you like some breakfast my sweet?'' Spencer only nodded in response, with a small smile; he didn't trust himself to speak yet.

''Hmm? Good, but first I think a shower is in need.'' He chuckled, helping the young doctor off the floor.

As they arrived to the top floor of the house, inside the unsubs bedroom Reid felt panic rise in his chest, he knew he had to stay as calm and collected as he could, not giving Nicolas any reason to hurry up his checklist. Spencer was lead the bathroom, freezing in shock as he felt large hands undressing him.

''Hmm? Nervous love?'' Nicolas asked Spencer, noticing the more tense muscles constricting under his touch. As the unsub kissed his neck softly, Spencer forced himself to relax; trying to take advantage of Nicolas kisses.

''A b-bit, I'm j-just n-not used t-to it..'' Reid noticed that his stumbling helped him create the elusion that he knew Nicolas mind needed, he doubted any of the other victims had acted deferential towards their abductor, making the unsubs temper flare and the checklist rapidly shorter.

''Mmm, taste so good; all mine.'' Nicolas moaned out and Reid thought was going to cry as he felt the erected member of the unsub poke against his rear.

''N-Nicolas?'' Spencer asked as innocently as he could muster at the moment, thankfully he seemed to succeed as said man looked up in confusion.

''I-I'm sorry but.. but I'm quiet hungry.. is.. is it okay for me to.. get something to eat?'' Spencer asked, looking up at the man with his hazel doe eyes begging to what ever god that would ensure that his 'cherry' stays untouched until he had any say in the matter.

Nicolas seemed taken aback by the question but seemed to melt after as second, he caressed the praying doctors cheeks before softly kissing his lips.

''Of course my sweet, I seemed to have forgotten myself.'' Reid almost sobbed in relief, thankful that the unsub seemed adamant about the 'romantic first - then kill' list.

As Nicolas left the bathroom Reid scrubbed his body as fast as he could, saving time to go explore for a phone. He left the shower on as he tip-toed in to the room, dripping wet and naked. He had to be able to rush back to the shower, would he hear Nicolas on his way back up.

It took ten minutes before he found a cellphone by the bedside table. He called the first number he could think of, _Morgan_.

He almost choked as he heard Morgans voice.

''M-Morgan..'' Reid had to remember to keep quiet as he spoke.

''Reid?! OH THANK GOD! Come on pretty boy, you've got to tell us where you are.'' Morgan stressed as he felt himself relax slightly after hearing his pretty boys voice after three days of constant worry.

''I-I don't k-know where we a-are, please, you've g-got to come and f-find me; I d-don't have much ti-'' Reid froze as he heard footsteps on their way up.

''M-Morgan p-please h-hurry!'' Reid said as he laid down the phone, turing down the volume before sprinting back into the shower. Lucky enough for Spencer, Nicolas didn't check his phone.

''Sweetness? Are you done?'' Spencer stepped out from the shower, shivering in disgust at the look of pleasure he was receiving from the older man.

''Good, good. Come, I've picked out cloths for you and then we will put some food into you.'' Nicolas coo'ed. Nicolas didn't hear the curses from the other end of the phone. Morgan was fuming, scared for his pretty boy and angry at the unsub stupid enough to try and take him away from him.

Derek had strong feelings for the genius, loved him even; and regretted his behaviour towards him as soon as he'd realised what he had done. He had been stressed out the whole month, disgusted by the similarities the victims had with Spencer.

Nicolas was deemed as an Alpha male, He hunted down fragile, curly blonds wether it be boys or girls. Crime scene after crime scene put more and more tension on the dark mans shoulders. He had nightmares about finding Reid just as mutated as the corpses they've found during this case.

The day he had asked his most beloved, his best friend to shut up had made him open his eyes, seeing how he'd been acting all week; taking out his frustration on the team, but most importantly on Reid. He had been cruel, a rightful arsehole at that; and hearing about Spencer's disappearance had his whole world freeze.

''Garcia!'' He yelled, receiving a hurried 'I'm on it' before focusing on the muffled conversation on the other line.

''So beautiful love, mmm we're going to so much fun aren't we?; oh yes we are..'' Nicolas promised as he helped Spencer button his shirt. The young doctor gulped before nodding, smiling at the perverted man.

Morgan growled defensively, no one was going to touch his pretty boy except him.

''Morgan, In the car! We've got an address!'' Hotch commanded, he would have laughed how fast the dark skinned agent flew out of his chair if the situation hadn't been so dire.

''Soon pretty boy, I'm on my way.'' Morgan promised, Spencer somehow felt like help was on its way, forcing down another bight of pancake.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

**If you have any thoughts, comments or concerns; leave them in the review section or PM me.**

 _\- Michael_

 _Word count: 1 640_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I wrote this story while listening to Susan Boyle - In the bleak midwinter. It may soon be summer, but I'm a winter kind of guy so it doesn't really bother me. It may bother you, but listen to it once and I promise you that next winter it will be a favourite.

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between two men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Parings** : Spencer Reid x Derek Morgan

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - .**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You (2)**

As Reid slowly chewed another piece of the pancake, he couldn't help but glance at the male before him; who was reading a local newspaper. He tried to see from which location the paper was taken but alas the older man was sitting to far away.

He had now nearly finished his slice of pancake, it took everything in his power to eat it; hoping that by complying with Nicolas wishes he would save himself sometime, he had a feeling that those increased touches meant that his time was running out.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Nicolas started to move. The unsub was checking his clock from time to time with an impassioned frown on his face. It was around 2 o'clock and he wondered what that meant for the older man.

''Are you finished my sweet?'' Nicolas asked as he noticed the empty plate. Reid nodded his head slowly, wondering what was to come next.

''Good, good. Let's go and.. _rest_ for awhile.'' Nicolas leered suggestively. Reid felt like he was dying inside, knowing far to well that it didn't mean anything innocent.

Nicolas helped the very tense doctor out of the chair with some struggle, it took around 7 minutes and 43 seconds to get up to the bedroom and Spencer fiddled with his hair nervously. The only thought going through his head was that he was going to be brutally raped. He felt tear well up but refused to let them fall. But as Nicolas started to unbutton his shirt he was just about to die.

''Shh, love what's the matter?'' Nicolas coo'ed. Spencer was sobbing softly as the older man started to fiddle with the pants he had been loaned. He didn't want it, not now, not this way and especially not with _him_.

Instead of pestering for answers the unsub continued undressing him. Around 5 minutes later Reid was fully naked on the bed, hands cuffed to the headboard. Reid was squeezing his eyes shut, tears of fear and shame running down his cheeks. Nicolas was still fully dressed as he watched the beauty on the bed sob. His cock was fully erect, throbbing to be let out of it's prison.

Spencer wasn't fully aware of anything around him except the unsub. He heard buttons fall to the floor and assumed that Nicolas was loosing his control. One thing that had been significantly horrific about the victims of said unsub was the vaginal and anal openings tares. He didn't know if it was because they struggled or if Nicolas was a very .. rough man, staking his claim in the most brutal way.

One thing Reid knew though.. was that he didn't want to find out.

 **\- Chapter break -**

They were half way to the address that held Reid prisoned, Morgan had been going way over the speeding limit to reach his boy in time. If it was one thing the team knew was that the gorgeous genius was very intimidated by touch, especially the intimate kind.

Morgan was seeing red the more he thought about the unsub touching his pretty boy against his will, well touching him in general. It was 02.15 p.m and Morgan was praying to god that Spencer was okay. It had been 72 hours already, 2 days longer then any of the other victims; knowing that Reid was alive assured them that he hadn't been sexually harassed yet. But Spencer had said that he was running out of time, making Morgan speed even more; It meant that Reid couldn't stall him anymore then he already had.

Morgan slammed down the breaks as they reached the house. It was a 2 hours ride from the BAU facility, far to long for Morgans liking; and far to close for them to have missed.

The team was all ready out of the cars, Hotch signalled them to stay put as he went up to the door, knocking.

Nicolas, who had just started on his pants; looking wantonly down at the sobbing beaut on the bed, had to stop as he heard the door knock. He contemplated to just ignore it but decided to just deal with it now rather then later, Spencer wasn't going anywhere.

''I'll be right back my sweet.'' Nicolas coo'ed as he buttoned his pants, ignoring is torn shirt. But as he opened the door he panicked.

''Mr. Green we're here to arrest you of the murders by the hand of 'Lucifer', you have the right to remain silent..'' Hotch hated the pseudo-name but noticed how the pupils of the unsub dilated in pleasure hearing it.

Spencer had heard Hotch voice, sobbing in relief before shouting as loud as he could.

''HELP ME! I'M HERE, HEEEELP!'' Before hearing curses and shots being ranged. His heart was beating uncomfortably as he heard someone running up the stares. He prayed to the non-existent god for it to be anyone but Nicolas Green.

The door slammed open and Spencer couldn't stop a smile from reaching his bruised face.

''Morgan..'' Spencer whispered through his sniffles, relief flooding through him.

''Oh pretty boy look at you, I'll get you out of those cuffs okay?'' He softly said as he caressed the sobbing boys face. His body was tense, he was holding himself back, refraining from running down stairs to beat the crap out of the unsub. His baby boy was lying on a bed, cuffed to the headboard; naked.

''Are you hurt?'' Morgan finally got out after freeing Reid's hands. His pretty boy slowly sat up on the bed, massaging his wrist before looking at Morgan, hiding himself as good as he could.

''Mhmm, I don't think anything is broken but I'm sure that majority of my body is blue, or will be in a few hours..'' Reid sighed, feeling exhausted. Morgan couldn't hold back his own tears of relief as he hugged the thin body to his own. Spencer had been shocked by the sudden contact, but hugged him back, desperate for the contact; sobbing softly once more.

''I was so scared Morgan, so scared..'' Spencer sniffled, and Morgans arm held him even closer as if he was afraid he would disappear if he didn't.

''I know pretty boy, but you've been so strong; so strong. I'm so proud of you, you're safe now..'' And so Morgan went on, mumbling soft words of reassurance until the ambulants arrived, taking him to the hospital with Morgan accompany the whole way.

JJ and Emily had called Garcia as soon as they'd seen Reid alive, sobbing out how they had gotten there in time and that he was okay. Rossi and Hotch and taken care of the unsub, making sure that he was in one of the cars, cuffed and maybe with a broken bone or two. Luckily no one had been hurt by any bullets so their only concern now was to get the hell out of here and to the hospital where their genius was being patched up.

 **\- Chapter break -**

Morgan was massaging his neck outside of Spencer's room. The doctor had asked him to wait outside while they examined Reid. Morgan was still feeling an odd after glow from the adrenalin his body had been pumping for the last 4 hours, making him tired.

''Mr. Morgan? It's okay for you to come inside now.'' The doctor kindly told him as he left. Spencer was lying in a hospital bed, staring out the window with a forlorn expression. Morgan slowly sat down on the chair by the bed, not wanting to startled him.

''Pretty boy?'' He softly asked and smiled as Spencer turned his face towards him.

''Hm?'' Spencer asked curiously, he'd felt a strange airy feeling after the pain medication had started to take affect.

''You okay?'' Morgan asked as he saw the young doctors dilated pupils and short sentences.

''Yeah, well considering.'' Spencer answered with a smile of his own. He was glad that Derek was here, that he had been the one who once again came to his rescue even though the previous weeks had been rough.

Morgan chuckled softly, as he caressed the back of the genius hand with his thumb. Morgan felt his heart flutter the moment Spencer smiled at him. The young doctor had always been close to him from the moment they started to bond so many years ago, but now he didn't know wether or not he'd ruined it.

''I'm sorry.'' He apologised, looking down at their connected hands as he continued the cares.

''Hm? Why?'' Spencer asked, staring strangely at his best friend, the man he secretly loved with all his heart.

''If.. If I hadn't been such an arsehole towards you, and the rest of the team, you wouldn't have left that they.. you wouldn't have had to endure this.. I- I said so many thin-'' He was cut off by a chuckling sound, making him turn his head up.

''I forgive you Morgan, but my kidnapping wasn't your fault. I knew I shouldn't have wandered off but at that moment I- I was just so angry at myself..'' Spencer explained. Morgan looked at him as he was insane before protesting.

''At yourself? I was the one you should be angry with Spence!'' Morgan explained as if it was obvious, expecting the young doctor to realise it and punch him in the face.

''I was, but I felt like it was my.. weirdness that drove you to be annoyed with me, to start realising that I was just to much of a fre-'' Spence was cut of by warm lips being pressed against his own. Before he could respond the lips removed themselves.

''Don't say that Spencer, everything about you is amazing and the fact that you don't see it makes me sad.'' Morgan explained, still inches away from the young doctors face.

''Y-You, I-I .. K-K-Kissed, w-w-we K-Kissed!'' Spencer responded, as he touched his lips, still lingering with warmth.

Morgan chuckled as he moved back to his seat, staring sheepishly at the genius.

''Sorry, I just.. Spence I care for you and I know that I'm not generally the relationship kind of guy but.. you're the only one I can picture a future with..'' Morgan started, feeling his nerves increase at the dumbfounded look Spencer was sporting.

''Calm down, I'm not here to force my feelings on you.'' Morgan chuckle, feeling a bit down. He was about to say something else but didn't as he watched the tears trail down the doctors cheeks.

''Pretty boy, speak to me.'' Derek begged as he reached out, taking a hold of both of the genius hands.

''Y-You mean it?'' Spencer asked with a sob, but Derek relaxed as he saw the smile his pretty boy was sharing with him.

''Yeah, I mean it pretty boy.''

''I-I like you too.'' Spencer said as he sniffled, feeling ridiculous as sobbed in happiness. Derek chuckled embracing the tearful mess on the bed.

They were okay and at the moment that was all that mattered.

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -** -

 **A/N:** Next chapter is probably the last of this story and it's date time! Where should they go?

 **If you have any thoughts, questions or concerns; leave it in the review section or Pm me.**

 _\- Michael_

 _Word count: 1 992_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I wrote this story while listening to Pretty Girls by Brittany Spears feat Iggy Azalea. I may not really be fond of Iggy but I really don't mind her when it comes to this song. I watched the music video once and cringed the whole time, I did not like it.

 **Disclaimers** : i don't own the original movies/books or the characters only the plot.

\- This story is mainly focused on the relationship between two men so if you're not into that sort of thing, this is defiantly not for you my friend.

 **Parings** : Spencer Reid x Derek Morgan

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You (3)**

It had been 3 weeks since the 'Lucifer' incident but everyone was still cautious around their youngest team member. Reid had been flattered at first, just as much as he usually was when his friends asked him how he was feeling and such, but 3 weeks was just to much. It was as if they expected him to be captured again if non of them were present, Rossi had even demanded to be the one to take me home after work even though I said that I could find my way home just fine.

Spencer was sitting in front of his desk, finishing his last case-file. He knew that as soon as he left for more coffee, both Emily and Morgan would sneak a higher amount of their own into his just to have him stay until the rest of them were allowed to go. And once again, he was flattered at first; that they cared so much for him, but it was starting to get on his nerves. Despite them thinking that he didn't have any hobbies that necessarily needed his time, he did. And even if he didn't they still had no right deciding whether or not he could or couldn't go somewhere where they were not present.

He understood their worry, and he didn't blame them; but he was fine. His bruises, cuts and soar bones had healed just fine. Personally he thought that this was no different than any other time he had been abducted or shot but apparently it was, yet he was the only one unaware of it.

''Does anyone want something from the coffee shop? I'm starting to get sick of the same coffee taste.'' Reid explained as he put on his coat. He was 98% sure that someone, if not all of them, would object to his _''dangerous idea''_.

''Pretty boy, the coffee here is fine; you're just too picky.'' Morgan chuckled tensely. Spencer had once before made the same announcement, but Derek had been able to pursue him to stick with the dreadful BAU coffee.

''I guess, but I'm done anyway so I don't see why not?'' Spencer explained as he moved in front of his desk, showing that he was on his way.

''Mind me coming with you then?'' Morgan asked, standing up anyway; slipping on his Jacket as if it was obvious that he would even if Spencer objected.

''Shouldn't you finish your files? The coffee shop is just 10 minutes away.'' Spencer said, with a slight annoyance.

''Time for a break.'' Morgan said as he shrugged his shoulder, walking towards the entrance, ready to go. Spencer fallowed, rolling his eyes at the comment. Great, his crush if his baby sitter of the day.

Neither of the two had talked much about their hospital conversation. Spencer had begun thinking that Morgan had just been high on the adrenalin rush, hallucinating his feelings for Reid even if it was highly doubtful. He himself had been to shy to bring it up again, waiting for Morgan to take his time.

''Two caramel mochas and 3 regular, please.'' Spencer said to the cashier. Morgan was standing by the door, looking at him as if he would disappear at any second. Reid sighed in frustration, feeling like it was his fault that he had gotten kidnapped even though they had reassured him that it wasn't. But if it wasn't, what made them acting like this?

''Here you go, that will 7 dollars and 45 cent please.'' Spencer swiped his card, smiling as he accepted the coffees, slightly surprised when Morgan lifted them out of his grip before he could react.

''Easy there Spence, they're heavy.'' Spencer looked at him highly offended, but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to fight with any of his friends even though they were all working on his last nerve. He started walking with a 5 feet distant from Morgan, trying to cool his temper.

''Hey! Slow down, why're you walking so fast?'' Morgan asked confused as he himself speed up his walk. He noticed Spencer sigh, pinching his nose bridge in annoyance before smiling at him shaking his head telling Morgan subtly to drop it. Well Morgan wasn't going to.

''What's the matter pretty boy?'' Morgan asked once more, he stopped them right in front of the BAU facility, not letting Reid walk inside before he knew what was going on.

''It's noti-'' Spencer got cut of by a very unattractive snort coming from Morgan.

''It is something, you can't fool me Spencer.'' Morgan explained, his worry tempering with his temper and impaction.

''Maybe I don't want to talk about it?'' Spencer said in defence, he'd noticed the slight shift in Morgans voice, telling him that he was starting to get impaction.

''Maybe I won't let you go until you tell me?'' Morgan offered back, cornering Reid against the wall.

''Come on, Morgan; just drop i-''

''Not until you tell me what's wrong.'' Morgan said over Spencer.

''It's the constant baby sitting okay?!'' Morgan just stared at Spencer in confusion, not understanding what he meant apparently.

''You all have been really really good to me for the past three weeks, not that you're not normally good to me. But keeping me at work, not letting me go home by myself not even go to the coffee shop 10 minutes away is just too much!'' Spencer explained hysterically.

''I appreciate you all so much but I just don't understand, I know I shouldn't have gone of by myself before, but Nicolas is in jail now, he's not goi-'' Spencer was once again cut of but this time with the same familiar pair of warm lips that had teased his dreams for the past weeks.

''M-Morgan?'' Spencer asked softly when his lips had been released.

''It was never your fault Spence, we are just having a hard time letting it go. When you first got back to work you always looked so tired and fragile. I guess we just want to make sure that you're fine..'' Morgan answered sheepishly.

Spencer touched his lips with flushed cheeks as he thought over the answer. He looked Morgan in the eyes, smiling slightly as he nodded in understanding.

''I guess that makes sense..''

''Yeah? We didn't want to make you feel incompetent, we just wanted to ease our own worries, not really thinking about of it would affect you. I guess it'd be slightly annoying after a while..'' Morgan chuckled as he received a 'you-think?' look from Spencer.

''So you're going to stop it now?'' Spencer asked as he looked at the older man.

''Hmm, maybe the team can back of a bit. But me? Nuh uh baby boy, you're not getting rid of me.'' Morgan said as he leaned in for yet another kiss.

This time Spencer got the time to respond to the kiss, it was a soft touch of lips against lips before a moist tongued softly swiped over the young doctors lips. Spencer, who wasn't used being on the receiving end of kisses; well kisses in general, opened his mouth unsure of what to do.

The kiss was kept in a soft, delicate matter the whole time. Derek was, with his unoccupied arm, pushing Spencer closer to his chest, and smiled mentally as said mans own hands sneaked around his neck.

Spencer's face was beautifully flushed when they broke the kiss, breathing softly against eachothers lips as their foreheads rested against each others.

''Am I forgiven?'' Derek asked as he nuzzled their noses together in a playful manner. Spencer looked up at the older man with adoration, nodding his head as he peaked a last kiss onto Derek's lips.

''Let's go inside, we've been gone far to long to just get coffee.'' Spencer chuckled softly. Derek ruffled his curls before they went inside.

''Oy! we've been waiting ages!'' Emily but hummed in delight when she could exchange her bland, disgusting coffee against the new steaming cup of goodness.

''The line was long, sorry to have kept you waiting.'' Spencer said as he took his two cups sighing as he noticed the huge pile by his desk.

''We said two files each, not sixteen right?'' Reid asked as he looked pointedly at Emily and then Morgan who both rubbed their necks, looking sheepishly at him.

Reid shook his head, smiling softly at his teammates before heading towards his desk to finish his new workload.

 **\- Chapter break -**

''Reid? You're ready to go?'' Morgan asked as he watched his pretty boy tapping away on the keyboard.

''In a second!'' Reid offered as he finished up the last file. He sighed in delight as his pile of files was finally empty. It was a strange satisfaction to leave work completely finished.

Morgan had offered to drive Spencer home after explaining to Rossi that they were going to eat dinner together, not that Spencer knew that of course.

''I see you've finished the pile, trying to make the rest of us look bad are you?'' Morgan teased. Spencer winked at the older man. Morgan was shocked at Reid's boldness, he'd expected the teen to look sheepish or maybe even sprout facts but to wink impishly at him? Never.

As they reached the car Spencer was pushed against the passenger door, with Derek smirking down at him.

''Derek?'' Spencer asked when the older man only stared at him lovingly, Spencer loved the attention but felt slightly uncomfortable by the silence.

''You're so beautiful.'' Derek softly whispered as he caressed the hazel-eyed teens flushing cheek. Spencer didn't know how to respond so he just kept quiet until Derek would say something else.

''I want us to go by the book on this Spencer, which means that you will allow me to take you on a date.'' Spencer smiled at the statement, it wasn't like he was going to argue with him.

''Okay..'' Spencer whispered back before leaning in for a kiss. Derek smirked at the unusually quiet genius before pressing his lips against his.

They kissed for what felt like hours before Derek broke the kiss. Spencer's cheeks were a gorgeous shade of coral, complementing his pale complexion beautifully. Morgan was mesmerised by the sight. To think that only one kiss would make his heart beat a such a rapid speed.

''Come on, let's get you home.'' Spencer nodded, still feeling like he was on cloud 9.

 **\- Chapter break -**

Spencer was feeling nervous. It was Friday and the teams first day off for the year. When Mor- Derek had dropped him off the other day he'd announced that they were to go on a date. Today. He had been okay for the most of the day but the closer the clock got to 7 he felt like couldn't breath.

He was wearing shape fitting black pants with a white button down, he left two of the top buttons undone showing his black top underneath. He wouldn't normally wear something so.. normal he guessed. But Garcia had ensured that this was something to be appreciated by the.. ladies..

He had called Garcia for clothing tips, not revealing that it was Derek he wanted to look good for; that was something Derek had to tell her he thought.

He hoped that his cloths would suffice for Derek's taste, not really knowing if the older man would like it or not. His hair laid as it usually did. He was still not fully used to the shortness of it. He had decided that it was time for a change a couple of days after the abduction.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the door knock. He sneaked one last glance at his appearance before sighing as he left to greet his date. He felt like he was trying to much.

''Wow Spence, looking good.'' Morgan complemented as he stepped inside. Morgan had assumed that his pretty boy would be wearing something geeky and cute like he usually did but here he was standing looking absolutely divine.

''Really? It doesn't look to silly does it? I usually don-'' Spencer's nervous speech was once again cut off by Derek's lips, it started to annoy him but he couldn't find a reason to complain after awhile.

''You look great.'' Derek whispered against his flushing cheeks before leading Spencer to his car. Derek was wearing a pair of black jeans paired with his dark-purple shirt, 3 buttons undone to expose his delicious chest.

''So where are we going?''

 **\- . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . -**

 **A/N:** *Gasp!* I know how I said that his was supposedly the last chapter... well I lied. I plan on writing the next chapter as the last but then again, I may change my mind about that too... Sry!

But where are Derek taking Spencer? If you have any suggestions you should can either PM me or leave it in the review section.

 **If you have any comments, questions or concerns, leave them in the review section or PM me.**

 _\- Michael_

 _Word count: 2 278_


End file.
